The funny thing about pie
by fantasysupernaturalwriter
Summary: Dean leaves to deal with his growing feelings for Sam, when they confront after a month of absence things intensify. One shot M/M Wincest My very first attempt at fan fiction, I am looking for any advice I can get please feel free to private message me. I am very excited to join this community and looking for friends who also enjoy to write.


**The funny thing about pie**

The diner where Sam was supposed to meet dean was located on the main street in Apple Valley Nebraska, after a month Sam was excited to see his brother again. Dean had asked to go on a hunting trip on his own and it had taken far too long, Sam missed his big brother and was relieved to know things would be getting back to normal. Dean sat in the last booth and was drinking a beer by the time Sam walked up to the table.

"Hey Dean, how was it?" asked Sam. Dean took his eyes off his plate and looked up at Sam, he hesitated for a moment at a loss for words, how could he explain to Sam that he had not gone on a hunt? That he had just ran away from him in order to get his feelings under control?

"Dean is everything ok?" asked Sam, he had known his brother so long it was almost scary how easily they could almost read each other's minds, yet Sam was oblivious to what Dean felt. whenever he saw Sammy stare at him, it took every ounce of willpower Dean had to not embrace Sam at every chance he had.

"Yeah Sammy, Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" asked Dean, quick to regain his composure.

"You decided to go on a hunt out of the blue and you didn't even explain why. You just left a note on the dresser between our beds in that shady motel in Littlerock. I am going to assume whatever was bothering you has been resolved, right?" Sam had taken a seat on the other side of the booth and as he sat his foot bumped into Deans and the spark was so electrifying, it sent shivers up Dean's spine and he had to struggle with self-control all over again.

"Look Sammy, there is something we need to talk about, I don't know how to say-"

"Excuse me, can I get you boys anything?" asked the maid in the tight skirt and loose t-shirt.

"Pie, apple please." said Dean not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Nothing for me thanks, just a beer." Said Sam, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his brothers constant stare "Dean what where you saying?"

"Oh not in front of the pretty lady, can you make that to go please?" added Dean and with a blush the waitress left them alone.

Sam and Dean sat at the booth, drinking a few beers until Dean's pie arrives and they decide to head off. Sam had forgotten how easy life is with his brother, it does not take much to make him happy, a beer and a slice of pie... maybe two. He missed this life, he missed his brother.  
They decided to stay in the hotel across street from the diner; it was better than driving around town with all the beer they drank. Once they got to their room Dean sat on the table and decided to have his pie, Sam followed determined to get some answers as to why he had just disappeared.

"So, do you want to explain now Dean? Why did you leave?"

"Look Sammy, it doesn't matter ok? I am here, eat your pie." mumbled Dean.

"I didn't get pie. Dean, you're drunk." said Sam, giving up. Sam stood from the table and decided to call it a night; he knew trying to get information from Dean would just lead to an argument if you were lucky enough to get any information from him at all.

Sam stepped in the shower and washed off the filth from the day, he never understood his brother's moods. He decided to not wear pajamas that night, what was the point? They weren't on a hunt. It was just him and his brother, so he laid on his bed still wet from the shower and dozed off.

After finishing his pie Dean had decided to go for a walk, with a clouded mind from drinking all that beer he only made it to the parking lot when he decided all he wanted to do was see his brother. By the time Dean got back to the room, Sam was lying on the covers of his bed and he was naked. He had not even tried to cover up and the sight of Sam's naked body was enough to drive Dean crazy, he had to do something. Dean could not live another night of this, of watching his brother undress of feeling the intense heat between the both of them when they were too close, feelings Sam's breath on his neck on the rare occasions they hugged. Dean decided to do something, it was time and the clouded judgment did not help. He walked over to his brother, removed his shoes, shirt and pants almost instantly and before he noticed what he was doing; he was climbing into bed with Sam.

Feeling Sam's body heat next to his half naked body was intoxicating, Dean slid closer to his brother till he was holding him when Sam started to wake.

"Dean?" asked Sam, "what's going on? Oh I can smell beer on your breath. Dean what is it?"

"Shh Sammy just stop talking" Slurred Dean and before Sam could protest Dean put his leg over Sam, and slid his chest on his brothers bare back. His black briefs were the only thing separating Dean's naked body from Sam's.  
"Whoa, Dean what are you doing?" asked Sam, he was afraid of this. The night before Dean had mysteriously disappeared Sam had done something very similar, he had gotten drunk and tried to kiss Dean. Dean reacted by punching him in the nose and when Sam woke up Dean was gone and a note was left behind. Sam was sure dean was just messing with him, that he would get up and make him regret ever enjoying this moment, but the warmth of his breath on his neck, and the gentle stroke of his hand over Sam's hinted at something more.  
Dean slid off his underwear and kissed Sam slightly on the back of his neck.

"I left because I had to figure out... how I feel about you Sammy" said Dean into the back of Sam's neck. "I had to reassure myself that it was nothing, we were just lonely and you tried to kiss me out of loneliness but the longer I stayed away from you the worse it felt. I wanted to hunt down every god damn cockroach I could and send it back to hell but I could never do anything that would keep me from you, I ignored all the jobs that came to me and I decided the only thing to do would be to just come see you and try to forget it."

"Dean wait..."

"Shut up Sammy, I'm trying to talk. Anyways... where was I? Oh, so I called you, told you the hunt was over and we should meet up. I expected things to go back to normal but when I saw you and you had those big eyes as if expecting something from me, I knew nothing could be back to normal."

Instead of letting Dean Finish, Sam turned over and kissed Dean on the lips. The shock sent waves of pleasure through dean's body. They made his senses intensify, he tasted Sam's lips and felt his body react and respond to Sam's. Dean slid between his brother's legs and kissed him on the neck, biting and teasing making sure to leave a mark. Sam felt Dean slide between his legs and felt his brothers, big cock tease his hole.

"Don't be scared Sammy, I will be gentle." said Dean but before Sam had time to mentally prepare himself Dean slid half his cock in and Sam had to bite down on his brothers hand from the pain. Dean smiled when he felt his brother bite down, he knew he was big but nothing Sammy couldn't handle. Dean pulled out a bit to give his brother some breathing room but also loved the look of pain on Sam's face and slid the rest of the way in, causing Sam to cry out in pain.

"Slowdown will you? It feels like you're trying to tear me in half." Said Sam but the smirk on Deans face told him he was enjoying it too much to slow down.

After Dean was inside, he picked up a rhythm and fucked Sam till his body was squirming ready to cum.

Feeling Dean inside of him drove Sam close to climax but it wasn't till Dean started playing with his nipples with his teeth that really had Sam at the edge, Sam squeezed Dean's ass and when Dean slammed all the way into Sam's tight hole, Sam came all over his own chest.

Knowing Sam came because of his cock was enough to cause Dean to cum inside of Sam.

He slid off Sam and fell to the floor, crawled to his bed and laid on his back.

"Goodnight little brother, tomorrow, we switch." said Dean with a grin and Sam could only laugh.


End file.
